


The Pros and Cons of Sharing a Room with Your Twin

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Twinverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has always been the bolder of the twins. Now Gabriel is ready to reap the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros and Cons of Sharing a Room with Your Twin

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Twinverse, meaning the mythical alternate universe where Gabriel and Peter are fraternal twins, and Gabriel was raised with the Petrellis. Written for [](http://perdiccas.livejournal.com/profile)[**perdiccas**](http://perdiccas.livejournal.com/) at the [](http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_exchange/profile)[**heroes_exchange**](http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_exchange/) Company Picnic.

  
The Petrelli mansion had over forty rooms, so there was no earthly reason why Peter and Gabriel should still have to share, but their mother's gentle hints that the twins "be more independent" and "pursue their own interests" had gone unheeded. Most of the time Gabriel was perfectly content to share living space with his brother. Peter stayed up late listening whenever Gabriel needed to talk. Gabriel could help Peter with Latin homework. They could hole up in exile together when family tensions drove one or the other of them to tears.

  
And there were other benefits. After the lights were out, and both of them were lying in their own beds, Gabriel often heard the slick, rhythmic sound of Peter touching himself, and followed suit. Then the two of them, without saying a word, would race to the finish, the victor signaling his completion with a muffled moan of his twin's name. Or there were those few times when Peter had climbed under the covers with Gabriel and Gabriel had learned how damn good it felt to touch his brother, and be touched in return.

  
Occasionally, though, Gabriel found drawbacks to having his twin as a roommate. Clothes and wet towels perpetually littering the floor, for example. Or whiny, repetitive music playing constantly when Gabriel was trying to read. Or this afternoon, for example, when Gabriel came home from a yearbook meeting to find Peter on the sofa watching a pornographic video with the white shirt of his uniform un-tucked, vest hiked up, tie discarded, and navy pants agape as he stroked his dick.

  
"Jesus, Peter!" Gabriel said. He picked a spot on the floor to focus on so he could avoid looking at his twin or at the television.

"Shut the door," Peter said.

  
Gabriel hastily closed the door and turned the lock for good measure. He was pretty sure Ma and Dad weren't home yet, but it never hurt to be cautious. "What are you doing?" Gabriel hissed. He dropped his backpack by the door, and risked a glance up.

  
Peter grinned at him from the couch. "Max Burnham gave me this video. Come see."

  
Gabriel found himself stumbling forward and sinking onto the couch next to his brother.

  
"Check this out." Peter grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

  
Gabriel looked to the screen to see two men lying on a bed, naked from the waist up. They were kissing enthusiastically, and one was in the process of stripping off the other's jeans. Gabriel quickly dropped his eyes. "What is this?" he muttered gruffly. He meant to sound disapproving, but he was pretty sure that Peter couldn't miss the bulge growing in his pants.

  
"You're the honors student, you figure it out," Peter laughed, and went back to rubbing himself through his open fly.

  
Gabriel tried not to peek at the screen, but he could still hear everything going on in the video: wet kisses, breathy moans, a high-pitched whine. Worse, Gabriel couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Peter, who was watching the porn with rapt fascination and stroking his dick firmly and slowly.

  
Peter had always been bolder and more comfortable with his body than Gabriel. They talked about it only rarely—-mostly because Gabriel was afraid to ask—-but he knew Peter had done things with other guys. Gabriel wondered if Peter and Max Burnham had done any of the things in this video. Jealous fear stirred in his belly, along with a competitive fire.

  
Gabriel resolutely lifted his eyes to the screen. One of the men was naked now. He dropped to his hands and knees and pushed out his ass enticingly. "Come on baby, my ass wants you so bad."

  
"Man, the dialogue's always so corny," Peter said. He slumped down on the couch and let his legs fall further apart.

  
"Yeah," Gabriel agreed, hoping he sounded as authoritative on the subject as his twin. He let his hand rest casually over his crotch, where his pants were becoming painfully restrictive.

  
Peter's lopsided grin showed he wasn't fooled. "Corny, but the guys are still hot. I skipped fifth period because I knew this was waiting for me. Not that I would have been able to concentrate in Sister Miriam's class anyway, thinking about—oh!" Peter broke off with a little moan and leaned closer to the screen.

  
Gabriel followed his gaze to see one man-—the blond one—-kneeling behind the guy on all fours and shoving two shiny-slick fingers into his ass.

  
"Oh!" Peter's voice went up high and tight when he was like this, and something about the sound shot right to the base of Gabriel's erection. "Yes… Gabe, look."

  
Quickly, Gabriel tried to tighten his hand around his still-clothed dick, but it was too late. His whole body tensed and jerked, and he bit his lip hard to keep from crying out as he came in his pants.

  
Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut tight as a furious blush spread over his face. The noise from the video played on, but Gabriel couldn't hear Peter anymore. He cracked one eye open and saw Peter looking at him, still working his hand up and down his cock. Gabriel thought he would probably have to kill Peter if he laughed.

  
"That was so hot," Peter said solemnly. He pounced on Gabriel, straddled his lap, and proceeded to kiss the hazy post-orgasmic amazement right off his face.

  
"Sorry," Gabe muttered into Peter's mouth. Though he was profoundly grateful that his brother hadn't laughed, his shamed blush wouldn't go away.

  
"It's cool," Peter said. "We're teenagers. I don't think it's a problem. Hey…" A dangerous glint appeared in Peter's eye, and a lifetime of experience warned Gabriel to be wary. "I have an idea."

  
"Uh…" Gabriel said. It was difficult to protest when Peter was kissing him and rocking into his lap.

  
"Guaranteed to get you hard again. It feels _so_ amazing."

  
"What?" Gabriel asked cautiously.

  
Peter glanced over his shoulder to where the man on the screen was still being screwed with two fingers and moaning in pleasure.

  
"Can we do that? Please, I wanna do that with you," Peter said in a rush.

  
"Uh…" Gabriel couldn't tear his eyes from the television.

  
"I promise I can make it feel good."

  
Because he'd done it before. Or let someone do it to him. Jealous sparks assaulted Gabriel again. He had a much better claim to Peter than any of the horny boys who featured in the vague escapades Peter hinted at before the two of them drifted off to sleep at night. Peter belonged to Gabriel, and Gabriel to Peter.

  
"Yeah, okay," Gabriel said. He wasn't afraid. He couldn't be afraid of Peter. But he didn't exactly know what to expect, either, and that made him nervous.

  
Peter's excited smile eased some of his tension. "This is gonna be great. Here, get your pants undone." Peter fumbled at the buttons on the pants of Gabriel's school uniform until Gabriel batted him away and undid his fly himself with shaking hands.

  
"Okay," Peter said. "Turn over. Like, on your knees."

  
While Gabriel maneuvered onto all fours on the small couch and braced himself on the arm, Peter scampered over to his bedside dresser and grabbed something.

  
"Gotta have lube," he said when he returned. "Feels much better that way."

  
Peter tossed the little bottle onto the couch cushions and knelt behind Gabriel. He put his hands on Gabriel's hips, then paused. "Should we…I dunno, turn the lights off or something?"

  
Gabriel craned his neck back to look at Peter. Now that he thought about it, they'd only ever fooled around in the dark before: furtive, frantic sessions after their parents had gone to bed. "You want to pretend I'm someone else?" Gabriel asked.

  
"No!" Peter's eyes went wide with horror. "No! I mean, I just know you don't really approve of this sometimes…" He waved a hand to indicate the lube, their partial nudity, the tv where the man getting fingered was now screaming out an orgasm. If Peter thought Gabriel disapproved of any of this, he had another thing coming.

  
"Peter Petrelli," Gabriel growled. "Put your fingers in my ass right now."

  
Peter rewarded him with a moan and a suppressed shudder. He pulled at Gabriel's pants and underwear. Gabriel ignored the way his sticky briefs clung stubbornly to his skin until Peter tugged the whole mess down to his thighs to expose his pale ass. The appreciative look on Peter's face made Gabriel grin triumphantly. Peter grabbed the rounds of Gabriel's ass and squeezed. He looked quickly to his brother, and took what he saw in Gabriel's eyes as encouragement. He dug his fingers in harder, then spread Gabriel's ass cheeks, exposing the opening Gabriel so wanted him to touch. It was a strange sensation, having Peter scrutinize him, but it felt good, too. Gabriel saw Peter lick his lips appreciatively at the sight of his twin spread open before him, and couldn't help but feel smug.

  
"Come on, baby," Gabriel teased through a chuckle. "My ass wants you soooo bad."

  
"Feeling's mutual," Peter shot back. He reached for the lube, squeezed some onto the fingers of his right hand, and rubbed them together to spread it around. With his free hand, he grabbed a handful of Gabriel's ass to spread it a little, then pushed a single finger to Gabriel's entrance. "Just relax. Don't tighten up."

  
Gabriel took a deep breath, rested his forehead against the arm of the couch, and did what Peter said. Jealousy simmered at how practiced Peter seemed to be. Gabriel wondered if someone had talked Peter through this his first time, or if he'd had to fumble his way through. He wondered if whoever had been had made it good for Peter. Then one slow push of Peter's hand brought Gabriel back to the moment. Peter's finger slipped in smoothly. Gabriel couldn't help the way his muscles clenched at the unfamiliar sensation, but it didn't hurt.

  
"You okay?" Peter asked.

  
"Yeah. It's just… strange."

  
"You're doing great. Now we just do this for a minute, get you loosened up…" Peter slid his finger out a ways, then back in all the way. Gabriel managed to stay relaxed this time. Peter did it again, slowly, then again.

  
The soundtrack to the video had changed, and Gabriel found his eyes drifting over to see what was happening. Now the blond man was standing, and the other man was on his knees before him, sucking his cock. The man was making noise like dick was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

  
"You ever do that?" Gabriel asked.

  
"Suck cock?" Peter asked, and Gabriel nodded. "Yes. You want more?"

  
"Yeah." Gabriel wondered who it was that Peter had been with. He wondered if Peter would let him suck his cock, just to see what it was like. Gabriel focused on keeping relaxed as Peter slid in another slick finger. He definitely felt the stretch, but it didn't hurt.

  
"This feel okay?"

  
Gabriel nodded. It felt more than okay. His cock was starting to fill again, swinging heavy between his legs. He liked the way it felt to have Peter touching him, steadying him with a hand on his hip while he worked his fingers deeper. "You ever… you know? With anyone?" Gabriel asked.

  
"I haven't let anyone fuck me," Peter said softly. "I mean, not that I don't want to… I just thought…"

  
"Yeah," Gabriel agreed.

  
Peter spread his fingers apart, and Gabriel sighed at the sensation. Then Peter slid his fingers deeper, and Gabriel yelped.

  
"What?" Peter froze. "You okay?"

  
"That was… That…" Gabriel struggled to put words together. "Good," he finally settled on. "That was good."

  
"All right," Peter laughed. "That's what I wanted. This is good, this can be good. You'll like this, Gabe."

  
Gabriel recognized the note of excitement, and maybe pride in Peter's voice. His groin tightened helplessly even as he tried to keep relaxed and play it cool.

  
"Yeah, let me see if I can…" Peter moved his fingers out a fraction, then back in, and with a little trial and error, he found the spot again.

  
Gabriel jerked his hips back, desperately trying to get more contact, and Peter stopped teasing.

  
"Feel that? Feel good? Let me show you. Just..." Peter screwed his fingers in and out of Gabriel, coming close enough to that spot every time to have Gabriel panting and sweating in very short order.

  
"Peter, this is-- I didn't know-- I want," he babbled.

  
"Shh, it's okay," Peter soothed. He reached around and twined his hand with Gabriel's around his cock, helping him stroke himself as Peter fingered him. The squeeze of Peter's hand over his sent pleasure kicking through him like the inexorable swell of a wave. This time, Gabriel's orgasm left him slack and sated, and he slumped bonelessly against the sofa.

  
Peter leaned on top of him, slotting his slicked cock between Gabriel's thighs and humped against him, the head of his cock poking into Gabriel's sack. Gabriel didn't understand what was happening at first until he realized, if Peter was as hard as he himself had been a few seconds ago, just how good it must feel to slide his dick into any warm, tight space. Gabriel squeezed his thighs together harder to help, and Peter moaned appreciatively. In just a few seconds, Peter tightened his arms around Gabriel and shouted as his hips jerked forward, spurting against Gabriel's over-heated skin. Then he collapsed, a pleasant, sweaty weight against Gabriel's back.

  
As they lay together, letting their breathing come down to something resembling normal, the video played on. Eventually, Peter felt around for the remote until found it hiding in the couch cushions, and shut off the television. "Don't need that anymore today," Peter said sleepily.

  
Knowing he was about to have a dead-asleep twin on his hands shortly, Gabriel gently pushed Peter to the side so he could turn over, then pulled Peter back against his chest. He liked the way Peter leaned on him, like he'd been completely wrung out. Gabriel wondered if sex always had that effect on Peter, or if being with Gabriel was something special. "You tapped out?" he asked. "What happened to the joy of being teenagers?"

  
"Oh, I'm not done," Peter slurred as he settled down on top of Gabriel. "I just found something much more interesting than Max Burnham's porn collection."


End file.
